This way pain comes
by Charmedbloody
Summary: A strange girl shows up in a ball of flames. Who is she and why does she really seem to hate Riven so much. Stay tuned and fine out.
1. Chapter 1

**This way pain comes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx. I do own the Anna Maria Phoenix Rose.**

Bloom looked out her window and noticed a flaming thing headed towards the school. She turned and ran out of her room and past her friends that were looking at her. She ran outside the school followed buy her fellow class mates and teachers to watch a bird crash land in the front yard of the school. Stella walked over to her "Do you think it's a witch thing?" Bloom shook her head slightly "No I don't. I feel good magic coming from it." Bloom walked towards it slowly "I think it's a friend." The bird stood up from its flaming whole in the ground. Bloom stopped in her tracks as the bird turned into an elf female. They all looked sick in the face as her bones went back into place. "Run." And with that she fainted into Bloom's arms. Male arms picked her up and carried her into the school to be taken care of. Bloom looked up into the eyes of Sky. "I wonder what she is." Sky nodded his head "We will just have to wait until she wakes up to ask her. Right now she needs her rest." Bloom nodded felling sorry for the girl.

Riven and Brandon laid the girl down for the nurse to take care of. Riven looked at her "Funny I think I have seen her before around my family's land." Brandon nodded his head "I think I have seen her at court of a lot of planets. With some other elves around her." Riven shrugged there shoulders and walked out of the room and went back to there girls. The girl was out for three weeks. Every time the girls ran into the boys or the boys came over to see the girls they always ask about the girl. Her body on the out side was healed but the inside was another story. The nurse never saw a girl none the less a female elf turn from a phoenix into an elf. Bloom was sitting beside her when she woke up. The fist words out of her mouth were "Water pleases Bloom." Bloom gave her the water "How do you know my name and what's yours."

The girl took a swig of the water and smiled at Bloom. "My name is Anna Maria Phoenix Rose. And I know your name for two reasons. My mother knew your family. And the other reason is I can read minds." Bloom blinked "Wow. Um how can you turn into a phoenix? No fairy can or guy we know of or elf for that matter." Anna sighed sadly as she finished her water. "I and my twin were cursed with the spirits of the birds long though dead. My brother who is my twin has found love so he's free to grow old and die of old age. And I will not do that. Nor will I marry man after man like my mother has done for centuries." Bloom blinked "You should rest. I'm sure they will want to know to do with you." She stood up and walked out of the hospital and down to were the guys are and her friends. "So she's wake then Bloom?" Bloom nodded her head "Yeah. She even told me her name."

Riven blinked "What's her name. I think I have seen her before on my father's land." Musa looked at him. "What was she there for?" Riven shrugged his shoulders "I don't know she and another female were talking to my father. I was working with the horses." Bloom rolled her eyes "Her name the one she gave me is Anna Maria Phoenix Rose. She also said she has a twin." Sky looked at her "Twin girls." Bloom shook her head no. "Her twin is a boy." Brandon nodded his head "I heard that name before. You danced with a Lady Rose and so did I Sky." Sky looked sheepishly as Bloom "What it was way before we met." Bloom sighed "Alright then. I'm going to the library and see what I can learn about some spirits of Phoenix's she said her and her twin had. But her brother is free and she will not free her self." Stella looked at her "How is she to free her self and with what or who I might add." Bloom sighed "With love and with a male." Bloom and the girls all headed off towards the library with the guys all heading back to there school.


	2. Chapter 2

Bloom spent the next few days trying to find out anything and everything she could on elf history and lore. She did find a picture of two women standing beside two men. All four were elves. The one looked a lot like Anna and the other female looked like she could be her mother. She did find out that the elves were all cursed. Both sets of male and female elves were brother and sister. Anna and the under the picture that said Alan said that they were brother and sister. The other male and female elf picture said the same thing. But under the women she seems sad as she looked into the camera said that she is the mother to Anna and Alan. There was nothing much written down about the women not even a name for her. Just that she was really old and that the Anna in the picture was married but he died after having his soul torn out of him. Bloom didn't hear anyone walk up towards her as she stared at the picture of the four elves' and the two human looking males.

"The women in that picture are my mother." Bloom blinked and looked at Anna. "Is this Anna you?" Anna nodded her head "To age like other do would be nice to do again." Bloom blinked "Why can't you age like me and all the others?" Anna sighed as she looked at the picture of her mother. "Her name is Lady Rose and from the day she was born she was cursed to live forever. All because of what a seer told them about her that wasn't all true." Bloom and her walked out of the library and headed outside to sit under a tree. The other girls gathered around to hear what she had to say. "My grandparents left my mother on the steps on the temple of Aries to die. Thinking that the human god of war will kill her. But he didn't. He took her in and raised her and sent her to the village of near buy elves. But there were no elf's there. They were vampires there." They gasped slightly but other thin that they sat there quietly listening to her mother and her life history.

"The vampire lord there fell in love with her and turned her into one. He sent her to kill a village of elf's that was bugging the heck out of him. It was the village and castle that she was born from. She killed them all well all but one her brother. She drained the others of there blood. My great grandma put a curse on her that if she passed her powers on to another they would die a terrible death." Anna looked up as she heard someone snort. "The way they would have died would have been buy madness. Back then it was a terrible death. The gods soon found her after she killed the vampires in that village. With the help of my uncle she was turned back into her elf self again. And then she spent centuries marring and having many lovers." Bloom looked at her "What about those two males in the picture?"

Anna sighed "Eighty years ago my mother fell in love with my father as he was studying her blood and what made her so immortal. So un ageing and so much the looking of the goddess. Her blood went into his system and it made him half immortal. Though the gods did make him fully immortal." Bloom blinked "What made them do that?" Anna smiled "She finally fell in love again. She was madly deeply truly in love with her first husband. She finally found her soul mate in my father." Bloom and the girls giggled "Who is the other man?" Anna looked down sadly "Sixty years ago I fell in love with my father's best friend and I married him on my twentieth birthday. Well the day after it. We had twins months later. Our life was happy until forty years ago when his soul was ripped out of his immortal body." Tears fell out of her eyes "A man came to are home and walked into the home and up to the nursery that my grandchildren were in. He killed my husband right before my eyes. I spent forty years alone in a home that I hate."

Bloom hugged her "That's so sad. But how did you end up here though." Anna sighed "In my daughter's will a collar was made to force me into my bird form and out of my own home. It would force me to seek out my soul mate and land and stay human until I fall in love. Merdock was my soul and life but he's gone and I rather spend the rest of my centuries alone." Stella looked at her "That's so sad girl. You know we can take you back." Anna shook her head "The collar will not let me back in to the portal that leads me home." Riven snorted "She's just lied to you all. She isn't immortal that other Anna is her mother I bet you." Anna stood up wiped the tears away and stormed right into Riven's face "Cut me stab me shoot me and see that I don't bleed you big dump twit. That I can easily out sword." And with that she turned on her heel. She took three steps away when Riven pulled out a dagger 'Lets see if she's telling the truth.' He threw it right into her arm.

Anna stopped and pulled out of the dagger and smirked looked at him and Riven "Nice try Riven but as you see I'm not bleeding or is there blood on your dagger." She held her wrist out for all to see and slit her wrist. A small gash showed then soon healed its self leaving no blood on the dagger or her self. She tossed the dagger back at Riven "Told you so kid." She turned back around and walked back towards the dinning hall. "She sure showed you Riven. Dam I wonder if she knows who her soul mate is." Riven shook his head slightly as he put the dagger away "I'm sure she knows. Anyway Musa you want do go to Angel today." Musa nodded her head and they left. Bloom turned to look back near the door to the dinning hall to see Anna standing there watching Riven leaving on the arm of Musa. "So that's who he is." Sky blinked "Huh?" Bloom smirked and shook her head as they also headed off to Angel.

(Thanks for the reviews keep them up. Lady Rose is my role playing char.)


End file.
